the jokers niece
by the phantom of the arts
Summary: the joker makes a deal, some will say blackmail with batman he tacks care of his niece he dosnt tell gothem his identity... how bad can it be read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story so be nice **

**I don't own anything or I would be making episodes but Jasmine is mine I guess so….. Lest start the story **

**(Batman's POV)**

_I was chasing the joker down an ally heading to a warehouse no surprise there as I entered rope tangled its self around me and I couldn't move the lights suddenly came on and I saw joker in the middle of the warehouse maybe I should have let robin come _

The joker had batman tied so he couldn't move as the joker approached batman became tense

"Now now bats I'm not gona hurt you I just have a proposition for you if you do me this for me I won't do anything illegal for a week"

"I'm listening" batman said hesitantly

"Well I have a niece and see doesn't belong here with the criminals she better then that that and she a teenaged girl now you and I both know how dangerous it is for women here it doesn't help that she's smocking hot if she (author's note the power went out like an hour ago thankfully my computer has auto save I'm so lucky ) wasn't related to me I'd be tempted to do something"

"What's the point joker "

"The point is that you could take her under your wing "

"And why would I take your niece, how do I know you're not sending a spy"

"Know bats how could you think so low of me I would never use children at least not children that are related to me and besides I could have already sent a spy mister Bruce Wayne ya that's right I know your identity "

"How do you know me identity "he was going into shock.

"well it was easy all I had to do was put a tracker on you but back to the point will you take my niece brucy "

"….."

"You'll be saving a child from a life of crime" that seemed to wake batman from the shock of joker knowing his identity

"…I'll take her "

"Excellent know bats I just have to say some things before I'll let you go "his voice became dark and dangerous "if I find out that she was injured or hurt in any way shape or form I will let all of Gotham know your little secret but before that I will plant a bomb that will make world war 1 and 2 look like child's play "batman became as pail as a ghost

"But why do you want me your enemy to take care of your niece"

"Because I promised her parents to not let her follow in my footsteps that and you do what you can for family"

"How do I know who she is "

"Well hope she will be the only girl to go to your house with a suitcase and people always said she has my eyes she'll be there sometime this week"

The ropes untangled themselves from him when he looked up the joker was gone but there was a note on the back of a joker card _p.s she doesn't like cops._

With that he went back to his bat mobile and headed back to this cave to think of what he just agreed to and how fucked up he was

**So how was it click the review button and tell me I might update before Friday(but considering it's the middle of summer and I don't willy now what day it is …)anyway see you next time and don't forget to review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry but I've bin busy and I kind of forgot about this story so here's chapter two you get to meet jasmine here **

**(The next day)**

I was walking on the side walk my uncle said that a man was going to look after me for a while and that he could help me with school. He also said that that there was a little boy that I could hang out with, I wonder what it's going to be like.

**(At Wayne** **manner)**

"What have I gotten myself into." asked Bruce

"Well Mr. Bruce it can't be that different you already have one child what's one more." answer Alfred

"The difference is that she's related to the joker, you know my enemy."

"I know who the joker is, but she is a child. Can you blame her for being his niece, we do not chose who will be are family, I personally know of brothers who are the complete opposite of each other."

"Well I know looks can be devising I…" he couldn't finish his sentence the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it sir."

Alfred was surprised when he answered the door. There in front of him was jokers niece, he know who she was because 1, there was a girl in front of him, and when he looked in to her deep, green eyes he saw joker staring back at him. _"He wasn't kidding when the joker said she has his eyes." _she has unruly curly bright red hair and a light dusting of freckles on her face.

"Come in … she's here Master Wayne"

Bruce came in "hello my name is Bruce Wayne what's yours"

"My names jasmine my uncle told me not to tell you my last name"

"Very well the man who opened the door is Alfred, and I'll tell Richard to come down you can wait in the living room, Alfred will show you there"

Alfred then grabbed her bag and told her to fallow him while Bruce went to get Richard from his room upstairs some minutes later Bruce walked in with a 10 year old Richard next to him.

"this is Richard, he is also staying here your rooms will be across from each other, the day after tomorrow we will go to the stores to buy your school supplies, but before that we have to find out what school you will attend" Bruce explained

"Well I can go to any school I think I will be in the 6th grade" jasmine said

"Hay that means you and me will be in the same school they have grades 5th – 8th" Richard said excitedly

"Well why don't you show jasmine to her room and you too can talk about whatever you kids talk about" Alfred told them

" all right this is going to be fun this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" rich said as he grabbed jasmine's hand and all but dragged her to her feet and up the stairs she didn't seem it mind

"Well it looks like they can become good friends"

"I guess your right Alfred"

"Well they say that children are good judges of character master Wayne"

"I hope your right"

As he went down to the bat cave he herd Alfred say that he was going to start dinner

**(Some time later)**

Alfred was on his way up the stairs ,dinner was ready and he was going to get the children but when he opened Richards door the boy was not their _that's strange maybe his with jasmine _he thought as he turned around to enter jasmines room what he saw surprised him there was jasmine doing a handstand on a chair with Richard standing on her feet "hay Alfred" Richard called "tack a picture" Alfred was to in shock to complain and complied and not a second to soon after the flash jasmine lost barring an fell to the ground with Richard on top of her.

Bruce ran up and burst into the room "what happed I heard a thump "suddenly Richard and jasmine started laughing, at his worried expression

"Well after that little display you to must me hungry" Alfred said "what display Alfred? " Bruce asked Alfred handed him the camera

"Come one I'm hungry, let's go eat" Richard yelled they all left to go down stairs "where did you learn to do that jasmine "Richard asked

"Well I was in ballet "she answered

Ok so I'm a beginner in fan fiction so most of the chapters will be small until I get the hang of it but I will update as often as I can I personally think that some small chapters 4 or 5 times a month is better than one long one ones a month but that's just me and I applaud you people that update fast and with long chapters

P.A. out


End file.
